Como los viejos tiempos
by DaenBrs16
Summary: Mari-chan y kaede han crecido y ahora son estudiantes de secundaria en la misma escuela donde estuvieron yui y himawari, mari intentara averiguar que fue lo que paso en el club de entretenimiento despues de tantos años
1. chapter 1

**Holaaaa!! muy buenas a todos soy DaenBrs16 y hoy les vengo a traer mi primera historia capitulada :3, despues de pensarlo varias veces decidi hacer una nueva historia a largo plazo, antes de que comienze debo advertir que esta historia es algo asi como la continuacion de mi anterir fanfic "recuerdos" por si alguno aun no la a leido les recomiendo leerla antes de leer este fic para que entiendan mejor la historia ;), y ya basta de tanta palabreria y que comienze la historia!!**!

 **posdata:yuruyuri ni los personajes presente en este fanfic me pertenecen le pertenecen a namori ;)**

Ya era de mañana el sol comensaba a salir y los pajaros comenzaban a cantar, un una casa una chica comenzaba a preparar sus utiles escolares, dado que ese dia seria su primer dia de clases como estudiante de secundaria.

mari: bien ya tengo todo preparado *se dijo mari mirando por una ventana el cielo* hoy sera mi primer dia como estudiante de secundaria!! *se dijo a si misma embosando una gran sonrisa*

 ** _Mari fue rapidamente a la cocina tomo una rebanada de pan con mermelada y salio de su casa despidiendose de su mama, mari ya no era una niña despues de todo, habian pasado aproximadamente 9 años, ahora ella tenia 14 años literalmente ella ya casi no dependia de su madre, ella se levantaba por si sola para ir a la escuela y se preparaba su propio desayuno, camino unas cuantas cuadras duando de pronto escucho a lo lejos que alguien le llamaba_**.

kaede: mari-chan!! *grito kaede hablandole a mari saludandola a lo lejos*

mari: o kaede *dijo mari saludandola*

kaede: mouuu dijiste que nos ibamos a ir juntas, hoy fui a tu casa y tu mama dijo que ya te habias ido *respondio kaede respirando muy agitada por el cansansio*

mari: jeje g-gomen creo que lo olvide *contesto mari rascandose la cabeza* bien, nos vamos?? *dijo mari extendiendole la mano a kaede*

kaede: si jeje *respondio tomando la mano de mari incorporandose un poco*

 ** _Kaede tambien habia crecido despues de todo ambas son de la misma edad, ahora kaede se parecia mucho a su hermana himawari lo unico que las diferencia a ambas son sus sejas ya que las de kaede son un poco mas grandes, mari tenia el pelo corto con una pequeña coleta atras ojos marrones y de una estatura promedio, ambas caminaban juntas al colegio nanamori al mismo en el que la prima de mari y la hermana de himawari habian asistido cuando por fin llegaron dieron un pequeño paseo por el campus mirando las canchas de deportes, los salones etc, depronto escucharon el timbre y a alguien avisando que las nuevas estudiantes se dirijieran a la sala de conferencias, paso un largo tiempo y por fin la conferencia habia acabado._**

mari: wuaaa!! *exaspero mari dando un gran bosteso* casi crei que iba a morir del aburrimiento TnT

kaede: mira mari-chan!! *grito kaede apuntando a una pizarra donde se encontraba la lista de los salones* estamos en el mismo grupo!! *dijo kaede con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y ojos brillantes*

mari: umm nos toco en el grupo 1-D sabes donde se encuentra ese salon?? *dijo mari volteando a ver a kaede* umm creo que es en el segundo piso vam...

 ** _De pronto el timbre de la entrada a clases se escucho, ambas no se dieron cuenta que ya nadie estaba a su alrededor que eran las unicas que estaban afuera, ambas corrieron rapidamente buscando su nuevo salon._**

mari: diablos!! primer dia de clases y se nos hace tarde *dijo mari corriendo tomando de la mano a kaede*

kaede: e-espera m-mari-chan es-estoy cansada!! *exaspero kaede respirando dificilmente*

 ** _De pronto la mano de mari se resbalo de la de kaede probocando que kaede se tropieze callendo sobre el piso fuertemente provocandole un moreton en su rodilla._**

mari: kaede!! *dijo mari regresando para ayudar a kaede*

kaede: ouch *dijo kaede en el suelo con los ojos lagrimosos*

mari: estas bien?? puedes levantarte?? *le pregunto mari extendiendole la mano*

kaede: estoy bien *respondio tomando la mano de mari, pero cuando iso fuerza para levantarse sintio un gran dolor en su rodilla* o-ouch

mari: kaede tu pierna...*dijo mari viendo el moreton que tenia y que comenzaba a sangrarle* tenemos que llevarte a la enferme...

????: oigan que hacen ustedes dos aqui?? *les hablo una señora con una bata cientifica y cabello blanquesino* no deberian estar en clas... *se detuvo cuando vio la rodilla de kaede sangrandole* oye estas bien?? tenemos que ir a la enfermeria

 ** _Las tres se dirigieron rapidamente a la enfermeria, curaron la herida de kaede en la rodilla poniendole banditas (curitas) en su rodilla._**

mari: gracias por ayudarnos emmm...

????: jeje me llamo nana nishigaki pero me pueden llamar nishigaki-sensei doy clases de quimica aqui en la escuela *le contesto a mari*

mari: muchas gracias nishigaki-sensei yo me llamo mari funami

kaede: yo me llamo kaede furutani

 ** _Respondieron ambas chicas sonriendo amablemente._**

nana: ooo funami?? tu eres la hermana de yui?? *dijo nishigaki sensei algo impactada*

mari: jaja no yo soy su prima jeje *respondio mari un poco sonrojada* siempre dicen que parecemos hermanas

nana: ooo jejeje y tu eres la hermana de himawari no?? *dijo mirando a kaede*

kaede: sip jeje soy su unica hermana *respondio sonriendole*

nana: se parecen mucho, tu a tu prima y tu a tu hermana jeje casi siento como si las estuviera viendo reflejadas en ustedes, bueno ya tengo que irme hasta luego *contesto saliendo de la enfermeria pero antes de salir algo brillante habia caido de su bata*

kaede: o mira mari-chan algo se le callo a nishigaki-sensei *kaede se dirijio a eso que se le habia caido y miro que era una llave, la recogio y salio de la enfermeria rapidamente* nishigaki-sen... *rapidamente se percato que ya se habia ido*

mari: que pasa kaede??

kaede: se le callo esta llave a nishigaki-ssnsei *le dijo kaede a mari enseñandole la llave a mari*

mari: ummm creo que es mejor que luego se la entreguemos tenemos que ir a clases

 ** _Kaede asintio guardando la llave en su bolsillo, llegaron a su salon y le explicaron a la profesora por que habian llegado tarde, pasaron las horas y ya era hora de que se fueran a su club._**

kaede: mari-chan a que club vas a entrar??

mari: jeje aun no lo se *respondio rascandose la mejilla*

kaede: no leiste el formulario con las listas de clubs??

mari: no se donde lo puse ya revise mi bolso y no lo encuentro

kaede: umm creo que hay un mural con solicitides de clubs hay puedes ver cual es el que mas te guste *respondio kaede sonriendole a mari*

mari: ok vamos

 ** _Ambas se dirigieron al patio de la escuela donde estaba el mural lleno de muchas solicitudes de clubs, mari paso la mirada de un lado a otro mirando los panfletos pero a decir verdad ninguno le parecia interesante, de pronto vio que uno estaba escondido sobre otro panfleto lo saco y lo miro._**

mari: club de ceremonia del té??

kaede: ooo he escuchado de ese club, hay rumores que hace ya varios años que nadie entra a ese club, probablemente ni siquiera esta activo hoy en dia *le respondio a mari mirando el panfleto que tenia en sus manos* ese panfleto se ve algo viejo u desgastado no??

mari: si...oye que tal si vamos a ese lugar??

kaede: umm?? para que??

mari: no lo se...no te da curiosidad como es?? *le dijo a kaede con una gran sonrisa*

kaede: pero ya es hora de que entremos a un club mari-chan, nos vamos a meter en problemas si no vamos a uno *le respondio a mari algo nerviosa*

mari: ouuu vamos solo sera un pequeño momento *dijo mari tomando las manos de kaede*

kaede: ummm bien pero solo sera un momento *contesto kaede haciendo que mari embose una gran sonrisa*

 ** _Ambas siguieron el camino que marcaba el panfleto, se adentraron en un pequeño bosque siguiendo un sendero, ambas se detuvieron al ver una pequeña casa algo vieja y con algo de malesa a los lados._**

mari: vayaaaa *dijo mari mirando la pequeña casa* parece que nadie ha venido por aqui desde hace mucho tiempo *mari se dirigio hacia la entrada de la pequeña casa*

kaede: tienes razon todo este lugar parece abandonado

 ** _Mari giro la perilla de puerta pero esta no habria, estaba cerrada con llave._**

mari: tsk esta cerrada con llave *dijo mari algo disgustada*

kaede: bueno creo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos de aqui *dijo kaede dando media vuelta*

mari: espera...*kaede se giro mirando confundida a mari* recuerdas la llave que se le cayo a nishigaki-sensei?? me la puedes prestar??

kaede: oo espera *kaede reviso su bolsillo un momento y saco la llave* para que la quieres?? *le da la llave a mari*

 ** _Mari metio la llave en la perilla de la puerta y la giro a la derecha "click", fue el sonido que escucho mari y kaede, esa llave era la que habria esa puerta, mari empujo la puerta mirando el oscuro interior de la casa_** **_lleno de telarañas y polvo por todos lados._**

 ** _Continuara..._**

 **Bien aqui termina el primer episodio de esta historia :), debo decirles que intentare subir un episodio cada dos dias si no antes o despues depende, bueno me despido de todos que tengan un buen dia o tarde o noche XD y hasta la proxima!!!**

 **posdata: perdon por si hay algunas faltas de ortografia jejeje**


	2. capitulo 2

**Holaaaaa!! muy buenas a todos soy DaenBrs16 y les vengo a traer el Segundo episodio de mi primer historia capitulada nwn, ya que les habia prometido que subiria un capitulo cada dos dias sin antes o despues de tiempo nwn y bien ya me callo y que comienze la historia!!.**

 **posdata: yuruyuri ni los personajes presente en este fanfic me pertenecen le pertenecen a namor** i.

 ** _Ambas chicas se quedaron mirando el interior de esa pequeña casa, lo unico que alcanzaban a ver gracias a los rayos del sol era un pequeño fregadero con una que otra taza para té, encima del fregadero habia unos cajones que ambos suponian que habia mas tazas._**

kaede: guauuu parece que a este lugar nadie a entrado desde hace años *dijo kaede mirando el interior*

mari: cierto...*mari dio un paso dentro de la pequeña casa*

kaede: e-espera mari-chan no parece buena idea entrar *dijo kaede cubriendose detras de mari*

mari: tranquila, debe haber algun interruptor por aqui *mari paso la mano por la pared encontrando el interreptur presionandolo y encendiendo las luces* vaya, no creia que hubiera luz

kaede: todo esta lleno de polvo y telarañas, mari-chan ya deberiamos ir, si alguien no mira aqui dentro nos meteremos en problemas *dijo kaede algo nerviosa*

 **Ambas pasaron por el pequeño pasillo dando la vuelta entrando a una sala algo pequeña, ambas podian ver a la perfeccion el interior de esa sala, habia una pequeña mesa en el medio y un pequeño rincon donde habia varias cosas que ellas suponian que eran para preparar té.**

kaede: guauuu que bonito lugar~ *ambas dejaron sus bolsos en el piso mirando todo a su alrededor*

mari: si~ *mari habrio una puerta donde habia unos cojines y una que otra cosa aguarda* ooo mirakurun *mari se agacho recogiendo un pequeño manga, limpio la portada del polvo mirando a la pequeña brujita milagrosa*

 ** _De pronto escucharon como alguien entraba por el pasillo, ambas rapidamente se quedaron quietas mirando quien era el que habia entrado._**

nana: ooo que hacen ustedes aqui *dijo mirandolas a ambas*

mari y kaede: nishigaki-sensei!! *dijieron al mismo tiempo mirando a nishigaki-sensei*

nana: como es que entraron a este lugar??

kaede: ammm etto...cuando estabamos en la enfermeria a usted antes de salir se le habia caido esta llave *dijo enseñandole la llave* se la ibamos a entregar pero ya era hora de ir a algun club y a mari-chan y a mi nos dio curiosidad este lugar *respondio algo nerviosa*

nana: ooo asi que eso le habian pasado a las llaves jeje por un momento pense que las habia dejado caer por este lugar *contesto tomando las llaves*

mari: nishigaki-sensei, cuanto lleva este lugar inactivo?

nana: umm lleva como unos 9 años desde que alguien estuvo aqui, jeje curiosamente tu prima yui fue la que estuvo aqui junto a sus amigas, ellas fueron las ultimas en estar aqui *respondio con una gran sonrisa mirando la pequeña mesa del medio como si estuviera viendo a yui, kyoko, chinatsu y a akari*

mari: mi prima yui estaba en el club de ceremonia del té??

nana: no no jeje ellas usaban este lugar como el club de entretenimiento jeje

kaede: club de entretenimiento?? y que se supone que hacian??

nana: nada jajaja, solo charlaban, jugaban y comian frituras jaja aveces se quedaban por aqui en la noche para ayudar a kyoko con sus mangas

 ** _De pronto escucharon el timbre de la salida de clases, anunciando que ya era hora de que volvieran a sus casas._**

nana: bueno creo que ya es hora de que se vayan a sus casas, adios~ *dijo nishigaki-sensei dando media vuelta dispuesta a salir*

mari: espere!! *respondio rapidamente mari deteniendo a nishigaki-sensei antes de que saliera* m-me preguntaba si podriamos quedarnos este lugar *dijo mari rascandose la mejilla mirando el suelo*

 ** _Nishigaki-sensei se le quedo mirando un rato a mari, despues de un tiempo dio una pequeña sonrisa para si misma, por alguna razon ya suponia que le pediria eso._**

nana: ummm esta bien *respondio sonriendole a mari y dandole las llaves* pero con una condicion

mari: muchas gracias!! con cual condicion?? *dijo mari muy feliz tomando las llaves*

nana: tendran que limpiar todo este lugar y cortar la malesa que hay alrededor de la casa nwn *contesto saliendo del cuarto* que les vaya bien!! *dijo finalmente saliendo de la pequeña casa*

kaede: guaaa toda la casa?? encerio?? mouuu eso es mucho trabajo~ *dijo kaede con pesades*

mari: jajaja tranquila kaede-chan, lo haremos mañana, ya es hora de que nos vayamos

 ** _Ambas salienron de hay cerrando la puerta con llave, caminaron un par de metros hasta la salida de la escuela, a lo lejos mari pudo distinguir una figura muy familiar para ella, se trataba de yui que al parecer la estaba esperando._**

mari: yui onee-chan?? que haces aqui??

yui: jeje tu mama me pidio que viniera en la mañana pero se me habia olvidado jeje *respondio yui un poco avergonzada*

kaede: vaya que ambas si se parecen jeje *dijo kaede recordando cuando a mari se le habia olvidad que llegaria a buscarla a su casa*

mari: jejeje *respondio avergonzandose un poco igual que yui*

 ** _De pronto a lo lejos escucharon la voz de alguien gritandoles, se trataba de himawari que corria lo mas rapido que sus pies podian mientras le rebotaban los pechos._**

himawari: k-kaede-chan!! g-gomen me quede dormida en la mañana y no pude tomarte una fotografia siendo tu primer dia de clases *dijo himawari abrazando a kaede mientrar lloraba exageradamente*

mari: si que se parecen mucho *dijo mari recordando como kaede le gritaba en la mañana para que la esperara*

yui: y mucho *dijo yui mirando como los pechos de kaede y himawari se juntaban*

himawari: ooo yui-sempai que hace aqui??

yui: jeje parece que vinimos por la misma razon *respondio enseñandole una camara fotografica*

himawari: jeje si eso parece, bien que tal si ponen junto a la entrada de escuela para tomarles una foto

 ** _Kaede y mari se colocaron juntas al lado de la entrada de la escuela sonriendo mirando directamente a la camara._** yui: digan chezz!! *dijo yui sonriendo mientra ella y himawari tomaban la foto al mismo tiempo*

mari y kaede: chezzzz *dijieron al unisono sonriendole a la camara

 ** _Yui y himawari miraron la fotografia que habian tomado por un tiempo sonriendo un poco_**.

himawari: que buenos recuercos me trae ver esta foto *dijo himawari mirando la foto*

yui: si...muy buenos momentos *contesto yui algo triste y a la ves feliz*

 ** _Himawari se le quedo mirando un momento a yui, ella ya sabia lo del triste final del club de entretenimiento y de su amistad con kyoko._** himawari: yui-sempai...

yui: bueno creo que ya es hora de irnos hasta luego himawari-chan

mari: adios kaede-chan, adios himawari-sempai

kaede: adios mari-chan!! *respondio kaede sonriendo y despidiendose con la mano*

 ** _Himawari se quedo mirando como yui se alejaba poco a poco, himawari no podia ocultar que sentia un poco de tristesa por yui, el saber como terminaron las cosas entre ella y kyoko le causaba mucha tristesa._**

kaede: ammm onee-chan nos vamos??

himawari: eee?? o si, cierto ya es hora de irnos *reapondio himawari sacudiendose la cabeza un poco dando media vuelta junto a kaede*

 ** _Continuara..._**

 **Bueno aqui termina el segundo episodio de esta historia :) quiero darle mi agradecimiento a todos los usarios que me alentaron a seguir con esta historia jeje encerio muchas gracias nwn, y bien me despido mandandoles un fuerte abrazo y hasta la proxima!!!!!.**


	3. capitulo 3

**Muy buenas a todos soy DaenBrs16 y hoy vengo a traerles la tercera parte de "como los viejos tiempos' nwn, antes que nada solo quiero que sepan que esta historia es algo asi como relleno XD, despues de esta historia traere el plato fuerte, la verdadera continuacion de mi anterior fanfic "recuerdos" asi que...preparence bien, si ven que por alguna razon esta historia es como muy monotama no desesperen que pronto vendra lo bueno ;)**.

 **posdata: yuruyuri ni los personajes me pertenecen le pertenecen a namori.**

Ya era de mañana el sol comenzaba a ponerse alumbrando la pequeña habitacion de mari molestandola un poco, ademas del muy molesto despertador que tenia al lado de su cama.

Mari: tsk ya callate!! *exclamo dando pequeños golpes al azar intentando apagarlo, depronto sintio como algo de sonido metalico habia caido al piso, saco su rostro de la cobija, miro al suelo y miro las llaves que nishigaki-sensei le habia entregado* ummmm y estas llaves?? *las tomo con su mano y las miro por un rato intentando averiguar de donde eran* ooo cierto!! *se levanto rapidamente, se metio al baño para darse una ducha, se puso su uniforme y rapidamente salio de su cuarto hacia la cocina.

Madre de mari: ya te iras sin antes desayunar??*pregunto desde la cocina*

Mari: lo siento tengo que hacer algo importante!! *respondio cepillandose el cabello y poniendose sus zapatillas* adios vuelvo mas tarde!! *dijo habriendo la puerta encontrandose con kaede muy cerca de apretar el timbre*

Kaede: waaaa!! mari-chan me asustaste!! *exclamo kaede sorprendida de la repentina aparicion de mari*

Mari: jeje gomen *contesto mari riendose un poco* bien...vamonos!! *dijo mari tomando de la mano a kaede y corriendo hacia la escuela*

Kaede: eee!! p-por que corremos!!??, aun nos quedan 40 minutos para que comienzen las clases!!

 ** _Derrenpente ambas se detuvieron en seco, duraron unos cuantos segundos de esa forma sin que ambas dijieran una sola palabra, cosa que se le hizo muy extraño a kaede._**

Kaede: emmm mari-chan?? pasa algo?? *pregunto kaede mirandola, mari poco a poco volteo a verla con unas pequeñas lagrimas y una sonrisa fingida*

Mari: o-olvide cambiarle la hora a mi despertador TnT *encuanto dijo eso sus tripas comenzaron a gruñir por no haber almorzado creyendo que ya se le habia hecho tarde*

Kaede: me hiciste correr 5 cuadras a toda velocidad...solo por que olvidaste cambiarle la hora a tu despertador...*le dijo kaede a mari mirandola con algo de enojo*

Mari: waaa!! perdoname!! no sabia que habia cambio de horario!! TnT

Kaede: bien, bien tranquilizate kaede...ufffff, toma~*dijo kaede extendiendole un paquete con un panesillo dentro* supongo que no almorzaste cierto??

Mari: Oooo muchas gracias kaede-chan TuT *respondio mari dandole una mordida al panesillo*

Kaede: n-no hay de que *dijo kaede algo sonrojada ya que mari casi nunca la llama de esa manera*

 ** _Caminaron un par de calles mas hasta que por fin llegaron a la escuela, caminaron por los pasillos de la escuela pero rapidamente kaede jalo a mari escondiendola un poco y comenzando a acomodar su uniforme y el de mari._**

Mari: que pasa kaede?? *le pregunto a kaede viendo que se encontraba algo nerviosa*

Kaede: m-mira *dijo kaede asomando la cabeza un poco igualmante que mari señalando a una chica de cabellos castaño* ella es hanako-sempai es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, se dice que es muy estricta con todas las alumnas de la escuela y que te puede sancionar si encuentra el mas minimo desperfecto en tu uniforme o tu cabello

Mari: vaya...tan estricta es??

Kaede: si, haci que cuando la mires por los pasillos de la escuela intenta arreglarte lo mejor que puedas si?? *respondio kaede saliendo de su escondite y dirijiendose a su clase*

 ** _Kaede se encontraba muy nerviosa tanto que le estaban empezando a temblar las manos un poco, mari al percartarse de la reaccion de kaede tomo su mano intentando tranquilizarla un poco, pasaron a un lado de hanako, caminaron un par de metros y kaede solto un gran suspiro pero tan rapido como dio ese suspiro hanako las detuvo en seco._**

Hanako: oigan ustedes dos...*ambas se detuvieron y voltearon a verla* esta prohibido que las estudiantes se tomen de las manos en esta institucion

 ** _Mari se le quedo mirando directamente a los ojos con cara de wtf??, mientras a kaede le empezaban a temblar las piernas y las manos le comenzaban a sudar._**

Mari: hay algo de malo en eso?? *le contesto a hanako de forma indiferente*

Hanako: si, que aqui las reglas estan para cumplirse y si no las quieren cumplir se pueden ir de aqui cuando quieran *le respondio a mari de igualmanera*

 ** _Rapidamente todas las alumnas de la escuela se encontraba mirando a hanako y a mari mientras murmuraban cosas como (se van a pelear??, apuesto que ya las atrapo, la van a correr de aqui), kaede se escondio detras de mari muy nerviosa, cuando mari se disponia a responderle kaede rapidamente le hablo en forma de susurro "ya no sigas", mari volteo a verla mirando que se encontraba tan nerviosa que le estaban comenzando a lagrimear los ojos, volteo a ver a hanako, hiso una pequeña reverencia y le dijo._**

Mari: perdone...ya no lo volveremos a hacer~ *le dijo mirandola de forma indiferente y un poco molesta, dio media vuelta llevandose a kaede con ella*

 ** _Ambas llegaron a su clase y se sentaron en sus acientos en silencio._**

Mari: tsk quien se cree que es?? *dijo mari molesta mirando hacia la ventana*

kaede: mouuu mari-chan no vuelvas a hacer eso, casi me da un paro cardiaco

Mari: que hay de malo en agarrarse de la mano??

Kaede: ammm pues etto algunas personas emmm no lo ven como algo correcto que dos mujeres se tomen de la mano jeje *le respondio sonrojandose un poco y mirando hacia el suelo*

Mari: tsk como sea, cambiando de tema...*mari metio su mano a su bolsillo sacando la llave del club de ceremonia del té* tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer el dia de hoy jeje

Kaede: mouuu ni me lo recuerdes, tenemos que limpiar todo ese lugar TnT y ya viste como estaba de sucio el dia de ayer

Mari: pero valdra la pena nwn sera un sitio solo para ti y para mi

 ** _Rapidamente kaede sintio una gran cantidad de energia acomulandose en todo su cuerpo al escuchar a mari, salio rapidamente del salon y volvio tan rapido como salio con un delantal unos guantes de goma, un trapo en su cabeza y dos.escobas, se dirijio a mari rapidamente y la miro a los ojos con una gran sonrisa, los ojos brillosos y un muy notable sonrojo en sus mejillas._**

Kaede: vamos a limpiar de inmediatamente!!!

Mari: ammmm aun no es hora de ir al club jeje *le respondio rascandose la mejilla y riendose un poco*

 ** _Kaede sintio un balde agua fria callendole en la cabeza al escuchar a mari, rapidamente toda su energia acomulada desaparecio callendo de rodillas muy decepcionada._**

Kaede: ouuuu~ *se levanto del piso caminando lentamente arrastrando las escobas por el piso saliendo del salon*

 ** _Pasaron las horas rapidamente menos para kaede que se le habian hecho una eternidad ya que se encontraba muy impaciente esperando la hora de ir al club, ya era hora de comer y kaede se sento junto a mari sacando su almuerzo._**

Kaede: ummm mi hermana se lucio haciendo mi almuerzo el dia de hoy *dijo inhalando el olor de su almuerzo*

 ** _Pasaron un par de minutos desayunando sin dirigirse ninguna sola palabra, mientras tanto kaede miraba a mari de reojo pensando un poco._**

Kaede: ammm mari-chan?? *dijo kaede sin mirar a mari*

Mari: umm?? que pasa?? *respondio mari volteandola a ver*

Kaede: emmm etto *kaede estaba algo nerviosa mirando hacia abajo mientras jugaba con sus dedos* c-cuando veniamos a la escuela en la mañana tu me dijiste kaede-chan yyyy puess emmm

Mari: ooo perdon, no te gusto que te hablara de esa forma??

Kaede: eee?? oo no no para nada jeje es solo que m-me parecio raro que me llamaras asi jeje *contesto algo sonrojada* no me llamabas asi desde que eramos pequeñas jejeje

Mari: jejeje tienes razon, tu aun me llamas de esa forma, asi que como tu aun me llamas asi yo tambien te llamare asi nwn

Kaede: *muy roja de la cara* ehhhhh!!!!!

Mari: kaede-chan nwn

Kaede: mouuuu e-esta bien, mari-chan jeje

 ** _Termino la hora del almuerzo y comenzaron las clases, pasaron las horas y por fin ya era la hora de ir al club, recogieron sus cosas, salieron del salon, pasaron por un par de cosas para limpiar y fueron al club._**

Mari: bien...comenzemos *saco las llaves de la puerta del club y la abrio*

Kaede: mouuu estaremos aqui toda la tarde *dijo kaede abriendo las puertas de la pequeña sala del centro de la habitacion dejando iluminar todo el lugar*

 ** _Ambas empezaron a sacudir todo el lugar, limpiando los estantes donde se encontraban las tazas guardadas, barriendo un poco el lugar y quitanto todas las telarañas de las paredes._**

Mari: uffff por finnnn terminamos *dijo mari hechandose un poco de aire con la mano*

Kaede: ummm solo falta un lugar *kaede abrio la puerta al lado de la pequeño mesa del medio donde estaban muchas cosas para hacer té y una que otra cosa*

Mari: waaa!! aun nos falta mucho!! *dijo recostandose en el piso ya enfadada de tanto limpiar*

Kaede: jeje vamos ya solo falta un poco, ven ayudame a sacar todas las cosas

Mari: bien bien ya voy~

 ** _Sacaron todas las cosas de ese pequeño lugar, todas polvientas y tambien llenas de telarañas._**

Mari: ooo mira eso *mari se inclino un poco recogiendo algo que parecia ser una foto, la limpio un poco con su mano mirando a 4 chicas sonriendo mientras estaban sentadas en el medio de la sala con unas tazas de té* oooo es mi prima yui

Kaede: jejeje se parece mucho a ti cuando tenia nuestra edad *miro la foto sonriendo*

Mari: ahora que lo pienso...*miro la foto mirando a las chicas junto a yui* hace mucho que ellas ya no se juntan como solian hacerlo antes

Kaede: se habran peleado??

Mari: ummmm no lo se, creo que desde que salieron de secundaria no se han vuelta a ver de nuevo, tal ves por que entraron a difirentes escuelas o algo asi, bueno ya es hora de irnos *cerraron todo y salieron de la escuela*

 **continuara**...


	4. capitulo 4

**Muy buenas a todos soy DaenBrs16 y estoy aqui devuelta con el 4 episodio de "como los viejos tiempos", se que a algunos usuarios no les esta gustando que los episodios sean algo cortos, si lo se son cortos pero a mi parecer me parece que estan bien asi, por ejemplo si yo publicara un episodio por semana apuesto que a mas de uno le comenzará a hacer aburrido seguir la historia, por eso es que publico 3 episodios por semana para asi no tengan que esperar toda una semana a que publique un solo episodio, pero en fin ustedes decidan, si quieren un episodio por semana o 3 episodios algo cortos que literalmente equivalen a un episodio largo en el transcurso de la semana :), y bien eso es todo lo que queria decir y que comienze este nuevo capítulo!!!**

 **Posdata: yuruyuri ni los personajes me pertenecen le pertenecen a namori.**

Ya era fin de semana, el dia que mari mas amaba, por fin tendria tiempo libre despues de toda la semana ajetreada que tuvo, entre hacer los trabajos de clases y limpiar el club de ceremonia del té, nunca penso que en esa pequeña casa habria mucho que limpiar, pero por fin ella y kaede habian terminado de limpiar todo el lugar, ahora tenia el dia libre y que mejor forma de pasarlo que ir a la casa se su prima yui.

Kaede: mouuu encerio no puedes salir el dia de hoy?? *dijo kaede detras del teléfono muy desanimada*

Mari: jeje gomen kaede-chan, es que ya habia planeado ir a la casa de yui este dia, pero si quieres mañana podemos ir al centro comercial o a algun otro lugar

Kaede: mouu bien mañana nos vemos adios~

Mari: ok adios~ *dijo mari colgando su telefono movil mientras caminaba por las calles hacia la casa de yui*

 ** _Camino un par de cuadras hasta llegar a una no muy pequeña pero espaciosa casa, desde hace ya varios años que yui habia dejado de vivir en ese pequeño departamento donde antes vivia, para mudarse a esta casa, mari toco el timbre de la casa hasta que yui salio._**

Yui: ooo mari-chan por fin llegaste, pasa pasa~

Mari: muchas gracias yui~

 ** _Mari entro quitandose sus zapatos y dejando su sudadera colgada en la pared, la casa de yui no era muy grande a decir verdad solo habia una pequeña cocina, un sofa de dos plazas en la sala, un television una estantería con libro y una que otra fotografía y el cuarto de yui, no parecia mucho pero estaba bien ya que yui vivia sola._**

Yui: perdón por hacerte venir de muy lejos jeje *le dijo a mari un poco apenada*

Mari: jeje no importa despues de todo hoy no tenia cosas muy importantes que hacer

Yui: bien, que tal si vemos una película o algo??

Mari: esta bien~

Yui: puedes mirar un poco la casa si quieres mientras yo busco una pelicula~

 ** _Mari camino por la sala mirando una que otra foto, tomo un pequeño album de fotos que estaba en la estantería, lo habrio mirando una que otra foto de yui cuando era pequeña, siguio hojeando las paginas mirando como con el pasar de los años comenzaba a crecer, confome iba avanzando, se dio cuenta que en muchas fotos salia junto a kyoko o a akari._**

Mari: ummm ahora que lo pienso~ *se giro mirando a yui con el álbum en sus manos* oyes yuiii

Yui: que pasa?? *respondio sin mirarla aun buscando una película*

Mari: aun te juntas con kyoko-sempai y akari-sempai??

Yui: ummm?? por que lo preguntas?? *dijo mirando a mari y al album de fotos en sus manos*

Mari: es que desde hace tiempo que no he visto que salgan a algun lugar como solian hacerlo antes

Yui: jejeje de hecho akari vino ayer para que la ayudara un poco en un trabajo que tenia, ya que este es ultimo año en la universidad y su hermana no estaba para ayudarla

Mari: y kyoko-sempai??

Yui: ummmm con ella ya hace varios años que no he vuelto a hablar con ella jeje apuesto que ya ni siquiera sabe que existo jeje

Mari: se pelearon?? *pregunto mari un poco sorprendida ya que a ellas dos se les veia juntas muy seguidamente en el pasado*

Yui: umm?? no no para nada jeje, la verdad no se, simplemente nos dejamos de hablar despues de secundaria

Mari: vaya que raro jeje recuerdo que casi diario las veia juntas a ambas

Yui: jeje si, es verdad

Mari: ooo!! ahora que lo recuerdo~ *mari metio su mano dentro de un pequeño bolso que tenia colgado y saco una pequeña fotografía* la encontramos yo y kaede ya hace un par de dias *dijo entregandole la fotografía a yui*

Yui: ummm?? *yui miro la foto por unos momentos y rapidamente una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro* donde la encontraron??

Mari: la encontramos en el club de ceremonia del té dentro de una pequeña habitación donde habia muchas cosas guardadas

Yui: club de ceremonia del té?? acaso ya esta abierto de nuevo a los alumnos??

Mari: aaa no jejeje aun sigue cerrado solo que nishigaki-sensei nos los dejo a mi y a kaede despues de que se le calleran las llaves jejeje *repondio mari sacando las llaves de su bolso*

 ** _Yui se le quedo mirando un momento a las llaves, rapidamente una serie de sucesos de su pasado volvieron a su mente, momentos felices y momentos tristes, recordo la ultima ves que estuvo en ese lugar. De pronto ambas escucharon como alguien tocaba el timbre de la casa._**

Mari: yo habro la puerta~ *Mari se dirigió a la entrada de la casa y habrio la puerta, mirando a una chica de cabello blanco, ojos azules y con unos lentes* mmm diga??

????: ara ara tu no eres la prima de yui??, soy chitose ikeda, yui y yo trabajamos en el mismo lugar

Mari: mucho gusto yo soy mari funami~ *respondio haciendole una pequeña reverencia a chitose* buscas a yui??

Chitose: si vine a traerle unos documentos que se le olvidaron en el trabajo

Yui: quien es?? *dijo yui asomándose un poco* ooo chitose que haces aqui??

Chitose: vine a traerte estos documentos que se te olvidaron~

Yui: ooo muchas gracias jejeje, crei que los habia tirado en algun lugar, no gustas pasar a tomar algo??

Chitose: no muchas gracias tengo algunas cosas que hacer jejeje, oyes ya pensaste sobre lo del viaje??

Yui: mmmm aun no esto segura, creo que lo pensare un poco mas, aun no estoy segura~

Chitose: bueno creo que ya es hora de irme jejeje nos vemos el lunes adios~

Yui: nos vemos el lunes adios *respondio cerrando la puerta* aaaaa~ *bufo dirigiendose al sofa de la sala*

Mari: a que viaje se referia??

Yui: me promovieron en el trabajo donde estoy actualmente y me dieron la opción de irme a trabajar como contadora privada en una empresa en Tokio, ganare el triple que gano actualmente pero aun no estoy segura de si en verdad me quiero ir, actualmente estoy muy bien con mi salario actual y no es como que necesite mucho dinero~

Mari: bueno es tu desicion despues de todo~

 ** _Ambas eligieron una pelicula y comenzaron a verla en silencio sin decir ninguna palabra, cuando terminaron de verla se dieron cuenta que ya era muy tarde para que mari vuelva sola a su cosa por la noche._**

Yui: ya es muy tarde para que vuelas sola no crees?? que tal si le llamas a tu mama para que sepa que te quedaras esta noche aqui??

Mari: ummm tienes razon~ *mari tomo su telefono movil y le mando un mensaje de texto a su madre diciendole que se quedaria esta noche en la casa de yui*

Yui: bien, puedes tomar un baño si quieres mientras yo preparo la cama~

 ** _Las charlas entre yui y mari no eran muy interesantes a decir verdad, ambas eras muy tranquilas y serias y mas ahora que ambas ya tenian mas años de edad, mari termino de darse un baño y salio con la misma camisa que llevaba puesta._**

Yui: ummm ahora que lo pienso, dejame buscar algo~ *yui reviso un pequeño armario al lado de su cama y saco una pijama de panda* jeje antes la usaba cuando hacia una pijamada con kyoko y las demas, pero obiamente ya no me queda, te la puedes probar si quieres y si te queda y te gusta te la puedes quedar jeje

 ** _Mari tomo la pijama que yui le habia dado y se la puso quedandole a la perfección se miro un poco en el espejo mirando como le quedaba._**

Mari: jeje esto es algo vergonzoso *dijo algo ruborizada mirando a yui*

Yui: jeje lo se, pero poco a poco eso te deja de importa, es muy calida y comoda no??

Mari: jeje esta genial, muchas gracias~

 ** _Ambas se acostaron en la cama de yui mirando afuera de la casa atraves de una ventana en la pared mientras escuchaban uno que otro automóvil pasar a lo lejos._**

Yui: Mari-chan??, estas despierta??

Mari: ummm?? si que pasa??

Yui: nada nada solo queria preguntarte algunas cosas jeje

Mari: o claro preguntame lo que quieras~

Yui: que piensan hacer tu y kaede en el club de ceremonia del té??

Mari: ummm aun no lo sabemos, tal hacer lo que era antes jejeje

Yui: lo que era antes?? a que te refieres??

Mari: nishigaki-sensei nos dijo que antes se llamaba el club de entretenimiento jeje, no seria malo volver a abrirlo no crees??, tal ves yo y kaede vayamos a reclutar mas miembros o algo asi, ya que hasta ahora solo somos yo y ella... *mari se detuvo en seco cuando volteo a mirar a yui que aun seguia mirando atraves de la ventana mientras las lágrimas le resbalaban por sus mejillas* y-yui?? estas bien??

Yui: o-oo perdon jeje no pasa nada no te preocupes *decia yui mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas y miraba hacia otro lugar* jeje espero que puedan reclutar a mas miembros, y puedan hacer muchos buenos recuerdos~

 ** _Mari se quedo en silencio por un momento hasta que decidió hacerle una pregunta._**

Mari: yui...que paso con el anterior club de entretenimiento??

 ** _Yui se quedo quieta sin mover ningun musculo de su cuerpo, poco a poco sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas mientras sollozaba un poco tratando de retener sus lagrimas un poco, mari se le quedo mirando un momento, para ella era algo que nunca habia visto y que nunca habia imaginando ver a yui llorar era casi imposible ya que para muchas personas ella era una persona fuerte y poco sentimental, poco a poco se fue acercandosele mientras la abraba con fuerza._**

Mari: perdon...no queria hacerte sentir mal~

 ** _Ambas se quedaron en silencio mientras a yui le seguian saliendo lagrimas de dolor y tristesa al recordar el final del club, hasta que poco a poco el sueño les fue ganando y ambas se quedaron dormidas._**

 **Continuara...**


	5. capitulo 5

**Muy buenas a todos!!! soy DaenBrs16 y vengo a traerles el quinto episodio de la serie de "como los viejos tiempos :), este dia vengo muy feliz y inspirado y pos dije (vamoh a escribir) XD, el motivo de mi felicidad es que al fanfiction para mobil por fin lo volverieron a actualizar borrando un par de bugs que madre mia que me fastidiaban a la hora de hacer un capítulo, (uno era que todos los diálogos se juntaban y perdia una gran cantidad de tiempo volviendo a separarlos TnT).** **Y bien que comienze el capítulo!!!**

 **Posdata: Yuruyuri ni los personajes me pertenecen le pertenecen a namori.**

Ya era domingo, el dia que kaede mas esperaba toda la semana el dia que por fin podría salir con mari sin ninguna interrupción ya que el dia de ayer no habia podido salir con ella ya que ya habia planedado salir con su prima.

Kaede: waaaa!!! por que no cierra!! *gritaba kaede retorciendose en la cama* ahhhh!!!

 **El grito de kaede se habia escuchado por toda la casa asustando a himawari que estaba en sala leyendo una revista, rapidamente se levanto de su asiento corriendo hasta el cuarto de kaede pero justamente cuando se disponia a abrir la puerta un sonido proveniente dentro de la habitacion la alarmó.**

Kaede: ummm!!! ahhhh!! y-ya casi!!!

 **Himawari rapidamente se petrifico al escuchar a kaede, rapidamente tomo la perilla de la puerta dispuesta a abrirla de golpe, se lo penso varias mentes antes de abrirla, ella sabia que no estaba bien invadir el espacio privado de las personas, pero no se lo penso dos veces y rapidamente abrio la puerta de par en par.**

Himawari: Que pasa aqui!!!! *rápidamente dirigio su mirada hacia la cama de kaede encontrandola boca abajo, con el trasero levantado hacia arriba y con ambas manos detrás de su espalda*

Kaede: Kyaaaa!!! *se asustó kaede por la repentina aparición de himawari en su habitación* Q-que haces aqui!!!

Himawari: oooo ettooo...perdona es que escuche ruidos estraños y puesss jeje *respondio muy apenada mirando hacia otro lado* por cierto que haces en esa posición???

Kaede: es que jejeje emmm n-no me cierra el sosten *dijo muy avergonzada mostrandole a himawari que en efecto, su sosten no le lograba cerrar* ummm dejame ayudarte

 **Y asi fue como ambas literalmente comenzaron una batalla contra el sosten de kaede para que lograra cerrarle, por el increible escandalo que tenian en el cuarto de kaede no se dieron cuenta que alguien estaba tocando la puerta.**

Sakurako: himawari!!! estas en casa!!! *grito sakurako desde fuera de la casa ya que nadie le habria la puerta* buuuu *tomo la perilla de la puerta abriendola y entrando a la casa* himawa...

 **Sakurako se detuvo en seco al escuchar el gran escandalo que provenía de la habitación de kaede, poco a poco y de puntillas se fue acercando a la entrada de la habitación escuchando como poco a poco el escando se intensificaba mas y mas.**

Kaede: onee-chan!! espera me duele!!!

Himawari: ya casi!! solo un poco mas!!!

Kaede: ahhhh!! m-me e-esta costando r-respirar!!! d-detente!!

 **Sakurako se quedo petrificada al escuchar como literalmente himawari le estaba haciendo "cosas" a kaede en contra de su voluntad, sakurako tomo su bolso con fuerza y entró de golpe mirando a himawari arriba del trasero de kaede que se encontraba boca abajo y con ambas manos detras de su espalda.**

Sakurako: eeeee!!!! Himawari pervertida!! dejala en paz!! *rapidamente Sakurako se abalanzó sobre himawari dandole golpes con su bolso*

Himawari: S-sakurako!!??? e-espera!!! d-de deja golpearme!!! *gritaba himawari intentando cubrirse los golpes de sakurako mientras ambas aplastaban a la pobre de kaede que se encontraba debajo de ambas*

Kaede: m-me e-estan a-a-asfixiando~ *dijo difícilmente kaede literalmente morada de la cara*

 **Cuando por fin todas lograron tranquilizarse (pasa suerte de kaede) himawari y kaede le explicaron por que tanto escandolo.**

Sakurako: aaaaaa~ jejeje y yo que pensaba que te estabas aprovechando de kaede jeje, aunque no me sorprenderia tanto que algun dia hagas eso ya que tus enormes pechos no te dejan pensar bie... *sakurako paro en seco al sentir el gran impacto de la mano de himawari en su cabeza sacandole un gran chichon*

Himawari: callate baka!! *dijo himawari tan enojada que literalmente le salia humo por las orejas*

 **Con el pasar de los años la amistad entre himawari y sakurako literalmente no habia cambiado nada, seguian peliando por casi todo y los insultos de sakurako hacia los pechos de himawari aun seguian.**

Himawari: en fin~ *dijo tranquilizandose un poco* si quieres te puedo prestar uno de mis sostenes

Kaede: ummm creo que me quedarian demasiado grandes no crees??

Himawari: umm tienes razon tal ves tengo uno un poco mas pequeño

 **Sakurako estaba con los ojos en blanco y una enorme vena del enojo se le marcaba en la frente mientras las escuchaba a ambas hablando de sus pechos.**

Sakurako: pechugonas!!! *grito mientras les pegaba una bofetada a los pechos de kaede y himawari*

Kaede: kyaaaa!!!

Himawari: S.A.K.U.R.A.K.O!!!!! *dijo muy enojada acercandosele a sakurako con el puño cerrado hachandole humo (estilo one punch man XD)

 **Cuando por fin acabo todo el escandolo y sakurako estaba noqueada en el piso con un enorme chichon en su cabeza, kaede se fue a vestir a su habitación lista para salir al centro comercial con mari.**

Kaede: bueno creo que ya me voy, vuelvo mas tarde onee-chan adios~ *se despidio saliendo de la casa*

Himawari: adiós te cuidas~ *dijo con una bolsa de hielos en la mano y otro poniendolo en la cabeza de sakurako*

Sakurako:...~ *recostada en el sofá mientras la baba le caia por la boca*

 **Mari estaba en la entrada del centro comercial esperando a kaede, tomo su telefono movil y decidio escribirle un mensaje de texto ~ya casi llegas??~ espero unos segundos y rapidamente su telefono sonó ~si ya voy llegando~, y en efecto a los pocos metros venia kaede muy sonriente.**

Kaede: perdon si te hice esperar mucho, es que tuve un pequeño percance jejeje *dijo un poco apenada por lo sucedido hace unos poco minutos atras*

Mari: no, no importa jejeje, por cierto te ves muy bien *dijo mirando a kaede que iba vestida con una diadema de color rojo, un short de color cafe fuerte y una playera rayada de magas cortas de color blanco y azul*

Kaede: g-gracias jejee *respondio ruborizandose un poco*

Mari: bien vamos~

 **Ambas chicas entraron al centro comercial pasando por varias tiendas de ropa y unas que otras tiendas algo interesantes que habia por hay.**

Kaede: oye que tal si vamos al arcade?? *le pregunto kaede a mari mirando un arcade a unos cuantos metros*

Mari: bien~

 **Ambas entraron y jugaron uno que otro videojuego, pero ya hace tiempo que kaede sentia que algo pasaba, desde que entraron al centro comercial veia a mari algo pensativa y preocupada, cuando salieron del arcade ambas se dirigieron a un pequeño puesto de comida a comprar malteadas, se sentaron en una mesa tomando su bebida sin decirse nada hasta que kaede decidio preguntarle que pasaba.**

Kaede: mmm~ mari-chan te sucede algo?? *pregunto kaede haciendo que mari le tome atención*

Mari: mmm?? por que lo preguntas?? *respondio mirando a kaede*

Kaede: es que desde que estamos aqui te he visto algo pensativa y distante~ acaso algo malo paso??

Mari: mmmm te digo algo pero no le dices a nadie??

Kaede: mmm claro~ dime que pasa

Mari: es que como sabras ayer fui a la casa de mi prima yui, todo iba muy bien, vimos una pelicula y cenamos pero ya se me habia hecho muy tarde para que salga sola hacia mi casa asi que decidimos en que pasaria la noche en su casa, por alguna razon no podiamos dormir haci que decidimos hablar un rato, pero cuando le pregunté que le habia pasado al club de entretenimiento pasado se quedo en silencio y cuando voltee a mirarla vi que estaba llorando~

Kaede: llorando?? guaoo~ nunca podría haber imaginado que algunas ves ella lograria llorar, algunas veces llegue escuchar a mi hermana decir que ella era una persona muy seria pero a la ves amigable y segura

Mari: cierto, luego de eso me pregunte a mi misma ~que podria haber pasado en ese lugar que le cause tanta tristeza??~

Kaede: ummm que raro tal ves ella y sus amigas se peleron o tuvieron alguna discusión~ *kaede se detuvo al ver a lo lejos a hanako entrar a una tienda de ropa* mira es hanako

Mari: mmm?? *mari se giro mirando que en efecto, era hanako la que se encontraba hay entrando a un tienda de ropa* ahora que lo pienso, las veces que la he visto siempre la veo sola

Kaede: acaso no tendra amigas?? *dijo algo triste*

Mari: mmm no lo se *respondio mari despreocupandamente tomando de su malteada*

Kaede: ya se!! *dijo kaede parandose bruscamente de su asiento tomando de la mano a mari y dirigiendose a la misma tienda donde la vieron entrar* vamos a hacer sus nuevas amigas!!!

Mari: q-que!!??? o-oyes e-espera!!!

 **Continuará...**

 **XD y bien aqui termina el quinto episodio jajaja, que les parecio?? muy estilo al yuruyuri original no??? apoco no merece una ilustración a manga?? XD jajajaja, bueno en fin me despido mandandole un gran abrazo y fuerte agradecimiento a _Gerendo01 que siempre me estas dando consejos ;) a nadaoriginal y a TheAdminJJ por seguir esta historia, y bueno nos vemos hasta la próxima!!!!_** **_adios!!!_**


	6. capitulo 6

**Muy buenas a todos! de soy DaenBrs16 y estoy de vuelta para traerles el sexto episodio de "Como los viejos tiempos", hoy debo decirles Que Estoy impresionado con la Cantidad de Lectores, mire el traffic graffic de esta Historia y vaya Que Hay muchisimos lectores, asi Que les mando un Fuerte abrazo a todas las Personas Que aun no se animan a Hacer un comentario XD, si gustan pueden Compartir esta historia asi me darian la un grandísimo Apoyo;), y bien Que comienze el episodio!**

 **Posdata: Yuruyuri ni los personajes bla bla bla bla le pertenecen a namori.**

Mari y kaede entraron al Mismo Lugar en el Que hanako habia entrado *la buscaron Por un rato Hasta Que la encontraron En un rincón Donde habia pura ropa interior, kaede y Mari se escondieron detras de Un Monton de ropa colgada.

Mari: O-oye no crees que esta mal espiar a las personas comprando ropa interior? * Le dijo mari muy avergonzada a Kaede mirando Como la gente las veia escondidas *

Kaede: ummm Que estara Haciendo? * Ambas chicas la miraban Entre la ropa Mirando Como sostenia un sosten en sus manos *

Mari: solo esta Comprando ropa, Ya vamonos ~ * Dijo Mari ya cansada de Mirar a Hanako *

Hanako: tsk No Me Queda * dijo Sosteniendo la un sosten mientras Miraba lo Plana que estaba de la zona de sus pechos en un espejo *

 ** _Mari se tapaba la boca con fuerza tratando de no reírse a cacarcajadas mientras kaede de igualmanera le tapaba la boca._**

Kaede:! Shhhh ~ nos va a descubrir ~ * Dijo muy nerviosa y susurrandole *

Mari: pffff ~ pfff! * se le escaparon un par de risas mientras se ponia roja de tanto aguantarse *!

 ** _Hanako rapidamente escucho el alboroto proveniente de ese monton de ropa, miro un poco hacia abajo mirando dos pares de pies, se Acerco Poco a Poco y Aparto La Ropa de golpe Mirando a Kaede tapandole la boca a mari._**

Hanako: Que Hacen escondidas? * Pregunto hanako mirando un Ambas *

 ** _Kaede al escuchar la voz de Hanako detras no pudo evitar dar un brinco del susto apartando las manos de la boca de Mari ocasionado que suelte Una énorme caracajada que casi toda la gente dentro de ese lugar lo pudo escuchar._**

Mari: jajajajaja! * se rio tomandose el estomago Con Fuerza del dolor Que le ocasionaba *

Hanako: de que te ries?

Mari: p-plana! jajaaja! * Le contesto a Hanako con lagrimas en sus ojos de tanto reir *

Hanako: c-callate! chico, chica! * Le respondio muy avergonzada a Mari *

Mari: eee!? A Quien le dices chico, chica? *Le dijo a hanako Parando de reir y Mirandola molesta* Al Menos yo no soy una tabla de cortar *dijo cruzandose de brazos con una sonrisa victoriosa cerrando los ojos*

Hanako: Callate! Al Menos yo no me la paso espiando a las Personas *Dijo poniendose en La Misma posición que Mari*

Mari: eso ni siquiera es un insulto!

Kaede: V-Vamos chicas N-No peleen y Mucho Menos Aqui *dijo algo apenada al sentir la mirada de todos los clientes*

Hanako: bien ~ *dijo calmandose un poco * Me pueden Decir Que hacian Ambas espiandome?

Mari: lo Mismo me Pregunto ~

Kaede: Es Que como te vimos por aqui sola Puess jeje pensamos si no querias compañia jeje

Hanako: umm gracias de todos Modos Pero No ~ Prefiero Estar Sola

Kaede: eeeee? O vamos Si Quieres te Podemos Ayudar Elegir ropa o algo

Mari: bueno no nos necesita, vamonos

 ** _Kaede se quedo Mirando algo triste el suelo, acto Que hanako miro al instante, debe admitir Que si sintio algo de arrepentimiento al ver triste a kaede._**

Hanako: e-esta bien, pueden acompañarme * les dijo a mari y a kaede Mirando Hacia Otro Lado algo sonrojada *

Mari: encerio? * Le sorprendio mucho el Que dijiera eso, ya Que ella pensaba que no les gustaba mucho estar con las Personas *

Kaede: Perfecto! Vamos! * Dijo Tomando de la mano a Hanako y a Mari *

 ** _Las tres estaban mirando la ropa Que se encontraba por hay, Mirando Que color les quedaria mejor y esas Cosas._**

Mari: ummm creo Que esta camisa se te veria muy bien ~ * le dijo a hanako mostrandole una camisa rayada de manga corta de color de blanco y amarillo mientras Que Miraba Hacia Otro lugar Un poco ruborizada *

Hanako: eee? mmm s-si es bonita mmm m-me la voy a probar * le respondio a mari sonrojandose Un poco Tomando La camisa y entrando al vestidor *

 ** _Kaede se les quedo Mirando a Ambas con Una gran sonrisa en su rostro, parecia Que por fin Ambas se comenzaban un Llevar bien._** ** _Al poco rato_** ** _salio hanako con la camisa puesta._**

Hanako: q-que tal m-me veo? * Les Pregunto Mirando Hacia el suelo apenada y avergonzada *

Kaede: guaoo! se te ve genial en ti, no Mari-chan?

Mari: si ~ se te ve genial * le dijo sonriendole un poco *

Hanako: g-gracias jeje * le contesto a mari sonriendole de igualmanera *

Kaede: ouuuu Que tiernoo ~ * dijo Kaede captando La atención de mari y Hanako * Al Fin estan Comenzando a llevarse bien jeje

Mari y Hanako: eeeee !? No Nos Llevamos bien! * Dijieron al unísono cruzandose de brazos Ambas ruborizadas *

 ** _Y Hacia Las Tres chicas siguieron Toda La tarde Mirando las tiendas, Charlando Cosas triviales y riendo, despues de la un rato Las Tres decidieron Sentarse En Una banca cerca de donde_** ** _estaban._**

Mari: waaaa~ estoy cansada de tanto caminar ~ * suspiro sentándose de golpe en La Banca *

Kaede: si jejeje, vaya caminamos Mucho ~

Hanako: vaya que si ~

 ** _Mari se le quedo Mirando un Rato a Hanako, algo Dentro de ella le estaba causando Cierta curiosidad, despues de todo ella no era mala persona Como ella pensaba, Pero algo le causaba Cierta intriga._**

Mari: mmm Hanako-sempai ~ * le hablo mari a hanako Haciendo Que le Prestara Atención *

Hanako: mmm? ¿Qué pasa? * Dijo volteando a ver a mari *

Mari: Por Que Cada ves que te veo en la Escuela siempre estás sola??

 ** _Hanako se quedo inmóvil al escuchar la pregunta De Mari, Lentamente miro al piso algo triste mientras Jugaba con sus dedos._**

Kaede: Mari-chan ~ Por Que le Pregunt ... * rapidamente fue callada por Hanako al contestarle a mari *

Hanako: le verdad Es Que a Muchas les causo Cierto temor, soy muy seria en mi salón y ademas Que Siempre soy Estricta con algunas alumnas al ser yo la presidenta del consejo estudiantil ~

Mari: ummmm ~ * Mari se quedo mirando al Poco Cielo Que se podia apreciar En Una Gran Ventana en el techo del Centro Comercial * yo que pienso que eres genial~

Hanako: que? * Rapidamente volteo a ver a mari quien le estaba dando una pequeña sonrisa gentil *

Kaede: yo pienso Lo Mismo, si que es Cierto Que eres algo Estricta en la Escuela, Pero en el fondo eres una buena persona jejeje * dijo Kaede Mirando de igualmanera Que Mari regalandole Una Pequeña sonrisa *

 ** _Hanako se quedo inmóvil al escuchar las Palabras que mari y Kaede le habian dicho , sintio Como Si su Corazón quisiera salirse de su pecho, Nunca nadie le habia dicho que era una buena persona, poco a poco un par de lagrimas se acumularon en Sus Ojos._**

Mari: mmmm? oye Estas llorando?

Kaede: que? encerio Estas llorando? acaso te pasa algo?

Hanako: jeje no no, no Es Nada Disculpen * Dijo apartando la vista y limpiandose las lagrimas * gracias por acompañarme Este dia

Kaede: oooo no importa Podemos acompañarte Cuando Tu Quieras * Dijo sentándose a un Lado de Hanako dejandola En Medio de ella y mari *

Mari: si ~ cuando quieras, para eso estan las amigas que no?

Hanako: a-amigas? * Pregunto hanako algo ruborizada *

Kaede: ummm Claro? Bueno, Si Es Que Quieres ~

Hanako: si! ejemmm digo, si claro que quiero * Dijo Hanako Cambiando su vos de muy alegre a muy seria *

 ** _Y asi duraron Toda La tarde, platicando de Cualquier cosa Que se les venia a la mente Hasta Que llego la hora de Que Las Tres volvieran un sus Casas, mientras caminaban Hacia sus casas hanako decidio hacerles Una pregunta._**

Hanako: Oigan Y es que un club estan?

Mari: en el Club de Entretenimiento ~

Hanako: eee?? club de entretenimiento?? Ni Siquiera esta en los Formularios de clubes de la escuela

Kaede: jeje lo acabamos de "entre comillas" inaugurar, Pero Hasta Ahora solo somos Mari-chan y yo

Hanako: esperen, esperen, esperen, me estan Diciendo Que Tienen un club en secreto??, si Saben Que pueden meterse en problemas si las descubren Cierto?

Kaede: Tiene razon Mari-chan, Estamos Usando Un sitio Que es propiedad de la escuela sin ningun permiso * le dijo kaede a Mari algo preocupada *

Hanako: no se preocupen, si Quieren Yo Hablo con el Consejo Escolar Haber si deciden abrir un nuevo club

Kaede: encerio !? muchisimas gracias! * Dijo Kaede muy emocionada Abrazando a hanako *

Hanako: jeje vere si es que pueden abrir un nuevo club mañana en la escuela

Mari: muchas gracias, y perdona por las molestias, bueno aqui me despido mañana nos vemos adiós ~ * Dijo Mari despidiendose de Ambas con la Mano *

Kaede: adiós nos vemos mañana ~

Hanako: adiós ~

 ** _Hanako y Kaede se fueron por El Mismo rumbo ya Que Ambas Viven Cerca La una de la Otro mientras Mari tomo Otro Rumbo Hacia Su Casa, en el transcurso de su camino no dejaba de Pensar en la noche anterior en la casa de Yui, algo le causaba cierta intriga, por Que ella y Kyoko ya no Eran amigas??, despues de ver el álbum de fotos de Yui se dio Cuenta Que ella y Kyoko Eran amigas de Toda La Vida, Que Pudo Haber Pasado para Que una amistad de tantos años Termine asi de la nada??, de tanto Pensar no se dio Cuenta de Lo Que pasaba una su Alrededor y de pronto choco fuertemente contra una persona Que Corria en direccion contraria a la suya_**.

Mari: ayyy!!~ p-perdone No Me fije por Donde iba * dijo maria acariciandose la Cabeza *

????: N-No te preocupes jeje yo era La que Corria sin fijarme ummm?? Mari-chan??

 ** _Continuará ..._**

 **suspenso... XD, y bien, por fin llego el Momento Que Tanto estaba esperando jejeje, llego el Momento de Integrar Nuevos personajes!!! XD, probablemente en el siguiente episodio Es Que integre Nuevos personajes, y bueno ya no les hago Tanto spoiler XD, les mando un fuerte abrazo a todos** **y hasta la próxima!!**

 **Posdata: perdonen por las faltas de ortografia o incoherencias en el dialogo, escribi este episodio en computadora y uno de mis amigos le dio a traducir pagina y me cambio todos los diálogos XD**


	7. capítulo 7

**Muy buenas a todos! soy DaenBrs16 y hoy estoy devuelta trayendoles un nuevo episodio de "como los viejos tiempos", hoy voy a contestar una pregunta que muchas personas me han hecho XD una es, por que Daen-Brs y el 16?, daen es mi nombre original y el brs lo tome prestado de uno de los primeros animes que vi que se llama black rock shooter B-r-s, y el 16 es del dia en que nací :3 (por cierto el primer anime que vi fue yuyushiki), y bien espero aclararles sus dudas y que comienze el episodio!**

 **Posdata: yuruyuri ni los personajes me pertenecen le pertenecen a namori.**

???: mari-chan?

Mari: eeee? tu quien eres? *le dijo mari a la persona que la llamo por su nombre*

???: mouuu encerio no me recuerdas? soy akari jeje

Mari: oooo! encerio eres akari-sempai!? whaooo has cambiado mucho~ *le dijo mari a akari impresionada por su nueva apariencia, ya no era la chica de hace unos años, ahora era mas alta, tenia el pelo largo hasta los hombros y aun conservaba sus par de coletas en la cabeza*

Akari: gracias jejeje, veo que tu tambien has cambiado mucho, te pareces mucho a yui-chan, por un momento casi te confundo con ella

Mari: todo el mundo me lo dice jeje, y como has estado??

Akari: puess he tenido una semana muy atareada con algunos trabajos de la escuela y tu??

Mari: yo tambien he estado algo atareada en la escuela, haciendo tareas y limpiando el club de ceremonia del té

Akari: eee?? acaso volvieron a abrir ese lugar?? cuando yo estaba en esa escuela el club de ceremonia del té llevaba un tiempo cerrado por falta de integrantes, las chicas y yo usabamos ese lugar como el club de...*akari paro de hablar poniendose algo triste y mirando el piso*

Mari: el club de entretenimiento??~ kaede y yo vamos a volver a abrir ese club y probablemente gracias a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil podremos hacer que ese club sea totalmente oficial de la escuela

Akari: encerio?? vaya!! que buena noticia jejeje cuando estaba hay solo estabamos yui, kyoko, chinatsu y yo, seria genial que tengan muchas miembros *dijo akari poniendose muy feliz por la noticia*

 ** _Mari se quedo pensando en el cambio de actitud de akari, por que se puso triste al intentar mencionar el club de entretenimiento??._**

Mari: ummm akari-sempai perdon por la pregunta pero, que fue lo que paso entre ustedes??, que paso entre yui y kyoko que ya no se hablan mas~

 ** _Akari se quedo reflexionando la pregunta de mari, dio un gran suspiro y miro directamente a mari._**

Akari: todo paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, kyoko-chan y ayano-chan habian comenzado a salir como pareja, todas estabamos muy feliz por la noticia de que ambas por fin eran pareja despues de tanto tiempo...pero poco a poco todo se fue desintegrando, kyoko ya casi ni hablaba con nosotras y al cabo de un tiempo dejo de ir al club, poco a poco yo y chinatsu dejamos de ir al club *akari se detuvo un poco sintiendo un gran nudo en su garganta y sentia como las lagrimas se le acomulaban poco a poco* y-yui fue la mas afectada por la separación del c-club, y no solo ella, tambien chitose fue gravemente afectada, ella y ayano dejaron de hablarse y lo peor fue q-que *siguió akari hablando derramando una gran cantidad de lagrimas* e-ella decidio sacrificar su amor por ayano s-solo por verla feliz al lado de k-kyoko, al cabo de unos meses yui decidio cerrar el club de entretenimiento

 ** _Mari se quedo impactada por lo que akari le habia dicho, yui nunca le dijo por que habia sido cerrado ese lugar, ahora todo tenia sentido._**

Mari: p-perdona n-no queria hacerte llorar

Akari: n-no te preocupes *dijo akari secandose las lagrimas* solo quiero que me hagas un favor~ *akari volteo a mirar directamente a mari a los ojos* no dejes que a nadie en el nuevo club de entretenimiento le suceda lo mismo que nos sucedio a nosotras, nunca abandonen a un miembro

Mari: lo prometo~ *dijo mari muy decidida mirando directamente a akari*

Akari: bien~ bueno creo que ya me tengo que ir~ adios espero volver a hablar con tigo en otro momento *le dijo akari a mari despidiendose con la mano*

Mari: adios igualmente~

 ** _Mari regreso a su casa ceno un poco, se dio una ducha y se fue a su cuarto, muchas cosas le rondaban por la cabeza, todo ese tiempo que yui estuvo en el club de entretenimiento, siempre estuvo sola??, ella fue la ultima en dejar el club, encerio ese lugar significaba mucho para ella??, *nunca abandonen a un miembro*_** ** _, recordo mari la ultima frase que le dijo akari, *despues de tanto pensar poco a poco se quedo dormida*._**

 ** _El sol ya comenzaba a salir, mientras los rayos del sol comenzaban a entrar a su cuarto._**

Mari: ummm??~ *murmuro mari aun adormilada* tsk~ me quede dormida *mari se levanto con pesades de su cama y se dirigio al baño para limpiarse los dientes y cepillarse el cabello que lo tenia todo alborotado, se puso su uniforme y tomo sus cosas despidiendose de su mama*

Kaede: mari-chan!!! *grito kaede a lo lejos llamando a mari* mouuu volviste a olvidar que iba a pasar a tu casa de nuevo~

Mari: jejeje perdon lo olvide de nuevo~

Kaede: ummm aun estas pensado sobre lo que le paso a yui cierto??, ultimamente te he visto muy distraída

Mari: si~ aun no me lo puedo sacar de la mente~

Kaede: no crees que ya es hora que te tomes un descanso??, probablemente suene muy mal pero el problema es entre ellas y creo que es mejor que lo arreglen por su cuenta no??

Mari: tienes razon~ *le respondio a kaede soltanto un suspiro* tenemos cosas muy importantes que hacer

Kaede: oooo cierto!!, tu crees que nos dejen usar el club?? ayer en la noche estuve pensando sobre el club de entretenimiento, si nos dejan usarlo que es lo que haremos en ese club??, ademas, como es que vamos a conseguir que algunas alumnas les interese unirse??

Mari: ummm por ahora veamos si nos dejan usarlo y luego vemos como hacemos todo lo demas

 ** _Mientras caminaban hacia la escuela una chica las llamo en medio de la calle._**

????: d-disculpen *les dijo a mari y a kaede para que se detuvieran* u-ustedes s-son amigas de m-mari-chan no??

Mari: emmm~ yo soy mari, por que??

????: e-eeee!!?? *rapidamente metio su mano sacando unos anteojos y volteando a ver a mari, parpadeo un par de veces y rapidamente se puso roja como tomate* e-etto toma!! *dijo inclinandose en forma de reverencia extendiendo sus manos enseñandole una carta*

Mari: emmm g-gracias?? *mari tomo la carta y en cuanto la agarro la chica misteriosa salio corriendo como un cohete*

Kaede: que raro no?? tenia el mismo uniforme que nosotras, pero yo nunca la habia visto en la escuela

 ** _Mari se le quedo mirando a la carta, era de color rosa y tenia un pequeño corazon pegado como cerradura para la carta, la habrio y saco una hoja totalmente escrita desde el primer renglón hasta el ultimo, tambien se dio cuenta que olía a cerezas_** ** _, miro hasta el final de la hoja encontrando el nombre de la autora._**

Mari: es una carta de amor escrita por~ yuzu???

Kaede: queeee!!!??? una carta de amor!!! *rapidamente kaede le arrebató la hoja de las manos mirando que, en efecto era una carta de amor*

Mari: oyes!! no la mires!! se supone que es para mi no para ti~ *dijo mari arrebatandole la carta a kaede*

Kaede: como se atreve!!! *grito kaede furiosa* vamonos mari-chan~

Mari: o-oye espera dejame aguardarla~ *mari volvio a meter la hoja en la carta y volvieron a caminar a la escuela*

 ** _Ambas llegaron a la escuela, se fueron a su salon y esperaron hasta que llegara la profesora, cuando llego la profesora comenzo a tomar lista de asistencia, pasaron el nombre de mari y el de kaede pero justamente a la mitad de la lista la profesora nombro el nombre de una estudiante que dejo impactadas a mari y a kaede._**

Profesora: Aihara yuzu~

Yuzu: p-presente~ *dijo levantandose de su butaca*

 ** _Mari y kaede se quedaron boquiabiertas, nunca se hubieran imaginado que esa chica estuviera en la misma clase que ellas, yuzu volteo a mirar a mari quien se encontraba boquiabierta mientras yuzu la miraba sonrojada, kaede se quedo estupefacta mirando a la chica, quien ahora para ella era su nueva rival._**

 ** _Las clases avanzaron y ya era la hora del almuerzo, todas se acomodaron para almorzar, mientras tanto, mari saco la carta, la abrió sacando la hoja de papel y comenzando a leerla, a unos cuantos hacientos se encontraba yuzu muy nerviosa mirando que mari empezaba a leer su carta._**

 ** _Yuzu era una chica algo timida pero a la ves extrovertida, mide 1,58, de ojos verdes y cabello castaño algo largo con un pequeño mechon de pelo tapandole la frente y una diadema se color negro._**

Yuzu: waaa la esta leyendo~ *dijo yuzu escondiendo su rostro sobre el escritorio de la butaca y tapandose la cabeza con sus manos* que tal si no le gusto la carta misaki-chan??

Misaki: probablemente la pisotee y luego la tire a la basura *dijo misaki comiendo de su almuerzo*

Yuzu: vaya que tranquilizante~ *le dijo de forma sarcástica a misaki*

Misaki: jajajaja solo bromeo jeje, estoy segura que le encantara

 ** _Misaki nonohara es una chica muy amigable y alegre, no se le dificulta hablar con personas que no conoce a diferencia de yuzu que es timida, sus ojos son de color negro al igual que su cabello el cual lo lleva algo suelto con una coleta detrás._**

Yuzu: me pregunto que pensara de mi carta~ y si no me contesta y al contrario se aleja mas de mi?? *dijo yuzu sintiendo como todo su mundo se derrumba*

Misaki: jijiji yo se lo preguntare por ti~ *dijo misaki levantandose de su butaca y llendo hasta donde estan mari y kaede*

Yuzu: n-nooo e-espera misaki!!! *le dijo super nerviosa y a la ves super avergonzada a misaki casi en susurro*

 ** _Continuara..._**

 **Bueno aqui termina este episodio, me despido mandales un fuerte abrazo y nos leemos luego, hasta la proxima!!!!! ;3**


	8. capítulo 8

**Muy buenas a todos!! soy DaenBrs16 y hoy les vengo a traer el octavo episodio de "como los viejos tiempos", dado que he visto una inmensa cantidad de lectores solo les quiero recordar que sigan esta historia para que cada que yo suba un episodio les llegue la notificación y si no tienen una cuenta de fanfiction recuerden que subo 3 episodios a la semana ;3, y sin ya nada que decir que comience este episodio!!**

 **Posdata: yuruyuri ni los personajes me pertenecen le pertenecen a namori**.

Misaki se acerco a mari y a kaede, tomo una silla que estaba desocupada y se sento junto a ellas.

Misaki: hola, me llamo misaki, soy amiga de yuzu jejeje *dijo misaki mirando a mari y a kaede* dice yuzu si es posible que ambas puedan verse después de clases~

Mari: emmm etto~ *mari estaba muy incómoda ya que nunca le habían hecho una carta de así*

Kaede: claro que no!!! *dijo kaede literalmente gritando algo molesta* etto...digo, tenemos cosas que hacer verdad mari-chan??

Mari: ammm etto...puessss *mari trataba de pensar en que contestarle a misaki, volteo a ver a yuzu que las miraba muy nerviosas desde su asiento* ummm claro~

Kaede: queeeee!!! *dijo kaede muy impactada*

Misaki: perfecto!! *dijo misaki muy alegre* yo le digo a yuzu entonces~

 ** _Misaki regreso de vuelta con yuzu, quien se encontraba a punto de vomitar y desmayarse de nervios._**

Misaki: listo~ *le dijo misaki a yuzu sentándose comiendo de su desayuno*

Yuzu: q-que paso?? que le dijiste??

Misaki: le dije que si ambas podían verse después de clases a la hora de la salida~

Yuzu: eeeee!!?? a-ambas a s-solas??

Misaki: sip~ solas ustedes dos *dijo misaki sin dejar de comer*

Yuzu: p-pero y-yo a-ah~ *dijo yuzu por fin desmayándose del nerviosismo*

Misaki: ehh?? yuzu-chan?? estas bien?? *dijo misaki tocando a yuzu con sus palillos*

 ** _Las clases pasaron y ya era la hora de ir al club, mari y kaede tomaron sus cosas y si dirigieron al club de entretenimiento, cuando llegaron no tenían nada que hacer asi que simplemente se sentaron sin decirse nada, al cabo de un tiempo kaede fue la primera en iniciar una conversación._**

Kaede: me sorprende que accedieras a verse a la hora de la salida~

Mari: que querias que hiciera?? no podia decir que no, se notaba que se habia esforzando mucho al hacer la carta~

 ** _Justamente en cuanto kaede iba a decirle algo mas a mari se abría la puerta del salón._**

Hanako: muy buenas chicas~ *dijo hanako sonriendoles a ambas y entrando a la sala, con alguien detras suya*

Mato: holaaaa~ *dijo mato saludando a mari y a kaede* permítanme presentarme, mi nombre es aihara mato soy la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil, gusto en conocerlas~

Kaede: mucho gusto jejeeje~

Mari: mucho gust~ *rapidamente mari se quedo callada, inmediatamente recordo donde habia escuchado ese apellido* tu eres la hermana de yuzu??

Mato: mmmm?? sip jejeje soy su hermana mayor, acaso estan en la misma clase??

 ** _Mari y kaede se quedaron boquiabiertas, nunca imagiaron que tenia una hermana y mucho menos que estaba en la misma escuela, no se parecian en casi nada lo unico que tenian en comun era el color de sus ojos nada mas, mato es una chica muy amable eee inteligente de cabello negro un poco largo y ondulado._**

Kaede: vayaaa~ no se parecen en casi nada

Hanako: bueno creo que ya saben a que hemos venido no??, hemos estado hablando en el consejo sobre lo de abrir un nuevo club, y si, si pueden abrir el club de entretenimiento, pero solo hay un requisito para eso~

Mari: solo un requisito?? cual??

Mato: que deben tener un maximo de 4 integrantes o mas~

Kaede: 4 integrantes o mas?? ummm mari-chan como es que vamos a conseguir eso??

Hanako: les sugiero que hagan panfletos y los repartan por la escuela, asi probablemente consigan a mas miembros

Mato: exacto asi se haran conocer en la escuela y a algunas chicas les interesara unirseles *dijo mato sonriendoles* no se preocupen apuesto que muy pronto lo conseguiran

Hanako: probablemente tome su tiempo pero no pierdan las esperanzas~ *dijo hanako sonriendoles de igualmanera* bueno tenemos trabajo que hacer, nos vemos luego adios~

Mato: adios chicas mucho gusto en conocerlas hasta luego~

Mari: muchas gracias por su apoyo, adios~

Kaede: hasta la próxima~

 ** _Hanako y mato salieron de es lugar, mientras que mato se veia muy sonriente mientras caminaban hacia la sala de maestros, cosa que hanako logro percatarse._**

Habako: has estado muy sonriente desde que salimos de hay, acaso ocurrio algo??

Mato: no no nada jejeje, esa chica mari, es muy interesante~ *le dijo mato a hanako recordando un par de dias atras*

 ** _Flashback..._**

Mato: yuzu-channn~ el baño ya esta listooo~ *dijo mato secándose el cabello y entrando al cuarto que ambas compartian*

 ** _Mato entro sin hacer ningun sonido dentro de la habitación mirando como yuzu estaba muy sonriente escribiendo sobre una hoja de papel, lentamente se fue acercandosele y cuando estuvo cerca de ella le pico una costilla provocando que yuzu saltara de su asiento._**

Yuzu: onee-chan!! n-no me asustes asi~ *dijo yuzu sobandose la costilla*

Mato: jejeje perdon, que estas escribiendo que te veías tan feliz?? *dijo mato apuntando a la hoja de papel que sostenia en su mano*

Yuzu: e-eeee?? n-no es nada e-encerio jejeje

Mato: ooo vamos puedes contarmelo, acaso no confias en tu hermana mayor~ *le dijo mato a yuzu poniendo cara de perrito triste*

Yuzu: mouuu e-esta bien~ *dijo yuzu al no poder resistirse al rostro de su hermana* es que en la escuela conoci a una chica muy linda y tranquila y resulta que ella y yo somos del mismo salon de clases yyy~ cada ves que la veo siento una enorme curiosidad pero cada ves que intento acercarme a ella m-me siento muy nerviosa y e-es por eso que escribo e-esto *dijo yuzu mostrandole la carta aun sin terminar a mato* y-ya que n-no puedo hablarle de frente p-pues jejeje

Mato: una carta de amistad?? nunca crei que harias algo asi jejeje

Yuzu: mouuu onee-chan!! *dijo yuzu haciendo un puchero y ruborizandose*

Mato: jejeje perdon perdon, y dime, como es esa chica?? *dijo mato muy emocionada acostandose en la cama boca abajo y mirando a yuzu*

Yuzu: es increible tiene el cabello corto y negro, es muy tranquila y sería en clases, su nombre es mari funami~

 ** _Mato se le quedo mirando a yuzu, nunca antes la habia visto asi, se sentia muy feliz de su hermana por querer ser mas abierta a las personas, ya que es una chica muy timida y le cuesta abrirse con las personas que no conoce._**

 ** _Fin del Flashback..._**

 ** _Mientras tanto con mari y kaede..._**

Mari: se puede saber por que tus recientes ataques de enojo por lo de la carta??

Kaede: por nada~ *le contesto a mari inflando sus mejillas y volteando hacia otro lado*

Mari: ummm acaso...tienes celos??

Kaede: queeee!!?? no claro que no...es solo que~ *kaede volteo a mirar a mari un poco avergonzada* tengo miedo que me dejes de hablar y puesss

Mari: asi que se trata de eso~ jejeje *mari se sento al lado de kaede y le dio un fuerte abrazo* no te preocupes, nunca dejaremos de ser amigas pase lo que pase

Kaede: mouuu jejeje gracias~ *dijo kaede respondiendole el abrazo a mari*

 ** _De pronto dieron el timbre, ya era la hora de volver a casa, ambas tomaron sus cosas y salieron del club cerrando con llave, justamente antes de la salida de la escuela, kaede recordo algo._**

Kaede: ooo mari-chan, que no ibas a hablar con yuzu antes de la salida??

Mari: ooo cierto, casi lo olvido, donde estara?? *kaede y mari voltearon a todas partes intentando localizarla sin resultados*

 ** _Mientras tanto con yuzu y misaki..._**

Yuzu: mouuu mira en lo que me metiste misa-chan~ no se que decirle *dijo yuzu muy nerviosa caminando hacia la salida de la escuela*

Misaki: pufff no te preocupes~ *dijo despreocupada misaki* todo saldra bien, solo preguntale que le parecio la carta y que es lo que piensa y ya, o mira esta hay~ *dijo mirando a lo lejos a mari*

Kaede: mira mari-chan por hay vienen *dijo mirando como yuzu se escondía detras de misaki* bueno tengo que irme hasta mañana adios~ *dijo despidiéndose de mari*

Mari: adios, hasta mañana~

Misaki: bueno el asunto es entre ustedes dos jejeje, *dijo guiñandole el ojo a yuzu* adios hasta mañana~

Yuzu: eeee!!? e-espera n-no me dejes sola!!

 ** _Poco a poco yuzu se fue acercando muy nerviosa a mari la cual se encontraba un poco incómoda, cuando estuvieron frente a frente ninguna se dijo un sola palabra._**

Mari: ammm etto~ *mari trataba de articular una palabra sin poder hacerlo* hola~

Yuzu: hola~ *le contesto a mari algo nerviosa*

Mari: sobre tu carta emmm jejeje, por un momento pense que iba a ser una carta de amor o algo asi jajaja

Yuzu: jejeje fue por el corazón no?? e-es que no encontraba pegamento y eso era lo unico que tenia para poder cerrarla jeje *dijo algo avergonzada*

Mari: debo admitir que se me hizo al principio un poco raro la carta jejeje, si querias ser mi amiga hubiera sido mejor decírmelo platicando no??

Yuzu: jejeje s-si lo se es solo que...emmm

Mari: eres algo timida??

Yuzu: s-si *dijo inflando sus mejillas un poco sonrojada*

Mari: jajaja no te preocupes *dijo acariciandole la cabeza* oyes tus anteojos, no los llevas puestos

Yuzu: oooo es que m-me da algo de vergüenza usarlos en publico jejeje

Mari: jajaja o vamos si se te ven genial en ti, vamos pontelos~

Yuzu: esta bien jeje *yuzu saco sus anteojos y se los coloco*

Mari: ummm *mari dio unos pasos hacia atras mirando un poco a yuzu* se te ven geniales *le dijo mostrándole su pulgar derecho*

Yuzu: jajaja no es verdad *dijo riendo un poco*

Mari: apuesto que kaede diria lo mismo que yo jaja, o cierto apuesto que a kaede le encantaria conocerte que tal si mañana te presentó con ella??

Yuzu: ooo claro jejeje, yo te puedo presentar a misaki tambien

Mari: me parece perfecto, bueno ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana, adios~

Yuzu: adios hasta mañana~ *dijo yuzu despidiéndose de mari con la mano*

 ** _A lo_** ** _lejos mato las miraba desde una ventana muy feliz al ver como su hermana pequeña hacia nuevos amigos._**

Hanako: ummm?? mato que haces mirando por la ventana??

Mato: nada nada jejeje solo veo el atardecer, bueno nos vamos?? *dijo acomodando sus cosas*

Hanako: *mirando por la ventana el atardecer y sonriendo* vámonos ~

 ** _Continuará..._**

 **Y aquí termina el octavo episodio :3, tenia planeado hacer parejas pero luego que volví a leer esta historia pues no me gusto y hubiera apostado que no les hubiera gustado XD, literalmente hubiera perdido el toque de estilo yuruyuri y eso es lo que no quiero XD, bueno me despido mandándoles un fuerte abrazo y nos leemos luego, hasta la próxima!!!!**


	9. Fin

**Muy buenas a todos!! soy DaenBrs16 y estoy de vuelta trayendo con migo el noveno episodio de "como los viejos tiempos", bueno esta ves no tengo nada que decir XD asi queeeee comienze este episodio!!!** **Posdata: yuruyuri ni los personajes me pertenecen le pertenecen a namori.**

Mari caminaba rumbo a su casa pensando un poco en el club de entretenimiento, ¿como rayos harían para reclutar mas miembros?, ademas de que el lugar donde estaran no es muy grande que digamos, literalmente es un simple cuarto con una pequeña mesa en el medio y nada mas, asi que no podria albergar a muchas personas que digamos, la idea de hacer un formulario y crear panfletos para repartirlos en la escuela no era mala idea, pero ¿que se supone que se hará en el club?, todo lo que tenga que ver con entretenimiento ya lo tiene la escuela, teatro, musica, clases de de dibujo (arte) asi que no habia muchas cosas que puedan hacer que no estuviesen ya en la escuela, mientras caminaba logro divisar a lo lejos la silueta de una persona que fácilmente era de saber de quien se trataba.

Mari: kyoko-sempai!!!~ *le hablo a lo lejos a kyoko*

 ** _Kyoko rapidamente volteo a ver a mari y tan rapido como la vio salio corriendo hacia ella_**.

Kyoko: mari-chan!! *dijo kyoko abrazando fuertemente a mari* tengo muchísimo tiempo sin verte *dijo llorando como niña pequeña y acariciando la cabeza de mari con su mejilla*

Mari: jejeje si que a pasado mucho tiempo~ *dijo algo apenada mirando com la gente las miraba*

Kyoko: guaooo!! has crecido muchísimo!! jajaja aun recuerdo cuando eras pequeña y podia levantarte con una sola mano XD, y bien~ como has estado??

Mari: pues ñeeeee jejejeje con uno que otro problema y algo ocupada jeje

Kyoko: ooooo~ problemas?? hum hum hum no te preocupes yo te ayudare a solucionarlos!!, tienes algo de tiempo??

Mari: mmm claro~ despues de todo mi casa no queda muy lejos que digamos

Kyoko: perfecto!! solo espera unos segundos ahora vuelvo no tardo~ *dijo kyoko entrando a un restaurante*

 ** _Mari espero un par de segundos esperando a que kyoko saliera, al cabo de un tiempo, kyoko salio con su bolso y despidiendose de algunos empleados del restaurante._**

Mari: kyoko-sempai, tu trabajas aqui??

Kyoko: ooo si jejeje es solo un trabajo de medio tiempo *dijo kyoko rascandose la cabeza sonriendo un poco*

Mari: vaya~ jejeje yo crei que ibas a ser una mangaka o algo asi jeje

Kyoko: si jeje lo se, pero lamentablemente uno casi nunca consigue lo que quiere ser jejeje, pero bueno~ *dijo dando un suspiro* que tal su vamos al parque o algo asi??

Mari: claro, me parece perfecto~ *dijo mari comenzando a caminar junto a kyoko*

 ** _Ambas caminaron rumbo a un parque que quedaba algo cerca de la casa de kyoko, pasaron por una tienda y compraron una que otra golosina mientras que kyoko compraba su tipiquisimo ron con pasas, llegaron al parque y ambas se sentaron en una banca justo enfrente de unos columpios y un pasamanos._**

Mari: perdone kyoko-sempai jejeje, habia olvidado que este dia no trajr dinero, pero prometo pagarselo~

Kyoko: no no no jejeje no te preocupes~, y bien cuentame~ cual es tu problema?? *dijo kyoko abriendo su helado y comenzando a comer*

Mari: pues veras, kaede y yo tuvimos la idea de abrir un nuevo club en la escuela, ya tenemos el permiso de hacerlo y todo, pero el problema es que aun no sabemos que es lo que haremos en el club y no sabemos como es que haremos para reclutar mas miembros~

Kyoko: ooooo un nuevo club, interesante, interesante~ *dijo kyoko comiendo un poco de su helado* y dime como es que se llamara su nuevo club??

Mari: se llamara club de entretenimiento~

 ** _Kyoko al escuchar el nombre del club casi se atraganta con su helado a punto de comerse hasta la cuchara, tosio un par de veces mientras dejaba su helado a un lado._**

Mari: k-kyoko- sempai esta bien?? *le dijo mari a kyoko mientras la daba pequeños golpes en su espalda*

Kyoko: coff coff coff *seguia tosiendo kyoko* c-como dices que se llamara el club??

Mari: jajaja sabia que te sorpenderias, se llamara club del entretenimiento~ *le dijo mari a kyoko mientras sacaba las llaves de ese lugar* nishigaki-sensei nos dejo quedarnos en la sala del club de ceremonia del té y nos conto sobre el anterior club de entretenimiento, asi queeee jejeje se nos ocurrio volver a abrirlo~

 ** _Kyoko miro las llaves que mari sostenia en sus manos, para ella era imposible no recordarlas, las tomo de las manos de mari y las miro con detenimiento._**

Kyoko: jejeje recuerdo muy bien ese lugar~ de hecho yo fui la que inauguró y nombro ese lugar como el club de entretenimiento~ yo y...*kyoko guardo silencio antes de terminar la frase*

Mari: y yui-chan??

Kyoko: si~ *dijo cambiando su rostro de alegre a triste* ella y yo fuimos las primeras en ese lugar~

Mari: kyoko-sempai~ que fue lo que paso entre ustedes dos??

Kyoko: es su culpa~ *le dijo kyoko a mari algo enojada* siempre cuidandome como si yo no pueda hacerlo por mi cuenta, como si fuera una inutil que no puedo hacer nada por mi cuenta~

Mari: kyoko-sempai~ *dijo mari impresionada por la respuesta de kyoko y su cambio de actitud*

Kyoko: l-lo siento mari-chan n-no queria asustarte~ *le dijo kyoko a mari disculpandose*

Mari: kyoko-sempai~ *mari se acerco a kyoko* mire~ creo que es mejor que ambas arreglen sus problemas y...*mari fue callada rápidamente por kyoko*

Kyoko: no hay nada que arreglar!! *dijo kyoko muy molesta* estoy harta que todos piensen que dependo solamente de yui yo puedo cuidarme por mi misma!!

Mari: k-kyoko-sempai *dijo mari muy asustada*

Kyoko: perdona mari-chan tengo que irme~ *dijo kyoko tomando sus cosas y llendose del parque tirando las llaves al suelo*

Mari: kyoko-sempai~ *mari miro como kyoko se alejaba de ese lugar rapidamente, se levanto de la banca tomo sus cosas recogió las llaves del suelo*

 ** _Mari se fue a su casa muy pensativa por lo que habia sucedido, llego a su casa, ceno un poco, se fue a su cuarto y se dio una ducha, se recosto en su cama mirando el cielo por la ventana de su cuarto, mirando las estrellas, tomo la llave del club y la miro por un momento, la puso a un lado de su cama y se tapo con las cobijas._**

Mari: kyoko-sempai, yui-chan~ *susurro mari antes de dormirse* como quisiera que vuelvan a ser amigas, verlas sonreir y divertirse como solian hacerlo, como me gustaria~ que fuera como los viejos tiempos~

 ** _Fin..._**

 ** _Y bien chic@s tranquilos tranquilos esto no es el final jejeje, como ya les habia dicho esta mini historia era "relleno" asi que no se preocupen jejeje, por ahora quiero comenzar con la verdadera continuacion de "recuerdos" la verdadera historia, bueno quiero mandarles un fuerte abrazo a todos los lectores y a yui que mañana es su cumpleaños XD, hasta la próxima_** **_adios!!!!_**


	10. Noticias! nwn

Muy buenas a todos soy DaenBrs16 y estoy de vuelta con noticias, bueno para empezar ultimamente he estado pensando sobre esta pequeña historia "Como los viejos tiempos", debo admitir que esta historia yo la tenia planeada como simple relleno, pero despues de pensarlo varias veces me dije a mi mismo (ummm podria sacar una nueva serie de este relleno XD), despues de un par de dias me dedique a mirar el manga de namori (oomuro-ke) y pense en integrar a los personajes que aparecen ay, pero luego algo me tomo por sorpresa XD, literalmente me quede en plan de (no me lo puedo creer), resulta que queria integrar a esos personajes y resulto que en ese manga ya habia una Misaki...XD, asi que esto es lo que hare, pense en que podria integrar a las personajes de namori del manga oomuro-ke (misaki, kokoro y a mirai) pero con la condición de que quitare a la misaki creada por mi, otra condición es que hanako no sera la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y que ufffff jejeje, que mari, kaede y hanako sean de la misma generación, osea, que sean de la misma edad, si lo se seria un cambio muy drástico y enorme pero si integrara a estas nuevas personajes no tendría ningun problema a la hora de crear las actitudes de los personajes, ustedes díganme que les parece la idea, seria bueno meter a la historia a misaki, kokoro y mirai pero con la condición de que sean de la misma edad que mari y kaede??, otra noticia es que depende si quieren o no que haga esta historia la comenzare cuando termine la continuacion de "recuerdos", y bien ya para finalizar, es probable que haga la tercera parte de "la venganza de yui" :3.

Y bien me despido, les mando un fuerte abrazo y nos vemos hasta la próxima!!!


End file.
